Villain
by Kuroppy
Summary: By the age of four, Naruto was trained by his bastard of a father to make his quirk appear faster. He was beaten, tortured and was made into a perfect weapon. (Sucky summary, might change in the future.) NOTES: Incest, Harem, Fem!Deku
_I am the result of their so called **quirk marriages**.. My mother was 15 at that time, her quirk was rare and a powerful one and she was the ' **lucky** ' girl to get chosen by that.. man.. The man I refuse to call **father**.._

 _He's nothing but a **monster**.. at the age of 4 he forced me to train and make my quirk appear faster than usual._

 _His so called training was torture.. He did not only torture me.. but also my Mother.. She protected me, shielded me from the beatings!_

 _Once I reached the age of 8.. I forgot how to smile.. forget how to cry.. the pain.. the **pain** has become a part of me.._

 _I followed his commands, accepted the beatings, I killed people that he called villains.. In order to protect my mother.. I had to do all of that.._

 _I was his **weapon**. And I need more time to understand and master my quirk before leaving this nightmare._

 _The year I turned 10.. I left with my mother.. I killed **everyone**.. lucky for him that he's not around at that time.._

 _The man that tortured me, used me as a weapon, the monster that killed innocent people using my own cold bloody hands.. His name is **Namikaze Minato**._

 _Head of the **Hero industry**._

 _He's manipulating these heroes to do his bidding. Creating false villains for show and making them popular. He's making these heroes Gods and Goddess to the eyes of the normal people._

 _His plan is to rule the world and kill all the people who has quirks. If he succeeds on that plan, He will be the only one who has a quirk in the world and will title himself as **God**._

 _That man.. I am going to **kill** him.._

 _My name is **Uzumaki Naruto** and I am the head of the **League of Villains**._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Midoriya Izuka**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya (14 years old) was watching a battle between a giant guy versus a hero that is made out of wood called Kamuiwood. She started writing on her notebook about the hero she was watching. Her current attire was a female uniform of a junior high in the city. Her dark green hair was naturally messy but that did not bother her.

She had a dream that one day she'll become a hero too. Even thou she doesn't have a quirk, she still wanted to be a hero. ' _I'll be a hero! Like All might!'_

Izuka looked at the battle and her eyes widened in excitement when KamuiWood's arm started to form and extend like branches.

"That's the absolute preemtive confinement!" She shouted and watched the whole action. Suddenly, out of nowhere, A giant girl appeared.

" **Canon Canyo-** Ahh!" Mount Lady tried to kick the monster off the bridge but failed as the monster got her foot, the giant threw her on the side. Deciding quickly, She shrink back to her normal size to avoid collateral damages and innocent civilians getting hurt. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. Hearing an 'Oomf' Mount lady opened her eyes and she was in an arms of a cloaked figure.

Her eyes widened in shock when she looked at the mask that her savior was wearing.

"Y-You're.. Kitsune! The most wanted villain in the world!" She was frozen in fear and tried not to fight back. That guy can kill her with just a flick of his hand.

"Be at ease.." Kitsune said while he put her down gently. ' _I hate those terrified looks on their faces when they look at me.._ _'_ He sighed inside his head.

"Mount lady!-.." Izuka quickly stopped when she saw Mount lady on the ground and next to her was the most powerful villain in the world. She dashed to the place where mount lady landed earlier and hoped maybe help her or get her to sign her notebook.

"W-What are you doing here?" Mount lady asked. She was buying time and trying to come up an escape route for her and the girl. _'This is bad.. I need to call back up..'_

"I just happened to be passing by." He said nonchalantly, he then turned his attention to the shocked girl in front of them. "You, girl. Seeing you frozen in shock, you must know who I am. The top wanted list was only given to the police and to the pro heroes. How did you know me and what's your name?"

He found her interesting. He smiled beneath his mask when he read the title of the notebook she was carrying.

"M-Midoriya I-Izuka!" She bowed her head. "Y-You're All might's nemesis and you fought him 5 years ago!"

"You did your research well." Naruto complimented Izuka and walked towards her. But not even getting a few feet, a hand grab his arm with a strong grip.

"D-Don't hurt the girl or I-I'll beat you into dust!" Mount lady steeled herself and shouted at Naruto.

Naruto stopped and faced the blonde girl. "I admire your bravery." Mount lady let go of his arm while shaking like a leaf. Naruto sighed again and cupped her cheeks.

"Don't be afraid.. That look doesn't suite your beautiful face." That made Mount lady's eyes widened and got a small blush formed in her cheeks. "Like I said, I was merely passing by." He continued his way towards the young girl and looked at the notebook she was holding.

"What's your quirk?" He asked after taking the notebook from her and started reading the content inside.

"W-What?" Izuka was still shock about the question.

"This notebook shows some information about the heroes so I figured that you wanted to be a hero. Nice drawings by the way. So I ask again, What's your quirk?"

Izuka looked sadly on the ground. "I-I.. don't have a quirk.." She expect the villain in front of her to laugh and make fun of her. But instead, she felt a hand on her head.

"As long as you believe, you can become a hero." Naruto said as he gave her back the notebook.

Izuka's eyes widened in shock as tears of happiness started form in her eyes. Someone has finally said it. ' _ **You can become a hero.**_ '

Naruto smiled beneath his mask and wondered if he had a normal life, would he become like her?

"Just remember this Izuka-chan."

Izuka looked up at the masked man with a slight reddened cheeks.

"Not all you hear and see is true. You must look underneath the underneath." Naruto looked behind him where Mount lady was watching the scene. "That goes for you also beautiful-chan." Mount lady blushed again and decided not to speak.

"Now I must excuse myself. I'll see you in the future.. hopefully not in the battlefield.." Naruto said before disappearing in a flash, leaving some trails of electricity in his spot.

Meanwhile the two girls looked at each other wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

 **League of Villains main base, Admin room.**

Naruto appeared inside the room and removed his mask. "I'm back."

The admin room was big enough for 20 people and the design is pretty modern. The room is also complete with restrooms and a kitchen.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Okairi!" A red haired woman that looked like in her early twenties greeted Naruto with a smile. She's wearing an apron and beneath it was a simple orange t-shirt and red shorts. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's mother. One of his precious people that's helping him recover and keeping him sane. She was cooking lunch in the kitchen inside the room for him and the heads of her beloved son's group.

"Ki-kun, you're.." A man wearing tux and a black ornate mask with a life-support system around his neck looked at his wristwatch. "3 minutes and 45 seconds late. What took you?"

"Strict as always Sensei. I just had a little chat with some ladies on the way back." Naruto said before plopping himself down in a beanbag. Naruto's relationship with Sensei was like a brother thing. Sensei's body was already weak and decided to help Naruto to kill the head of the association. Giving him the quirks he needed by using his quirk all for one.

Meanwhile, Kushina stopped cooking and the ladle she was holding bent easily.

All For One allows sensei to steal other people's Quirks and render these stolen powers as their own. It also allows Sensei to transfer the Quirks they stole to other people.

"Increasing the number of your harem I see?" Sensei teased Naruto who started to choke on his spit.

"I don't have a harem sensei!"

"And here I thought you're completing the four legendary Dere's." Sensei sighed jokingly.

Naruto looked at sensei, confused on what he said. "Dere's?"

"Yes, You already have the Tsundere." Sensei ducked his head as a bent ladle flew above his head, and like a boomerang, the ladle returned back to Kushina's hand. "And himiko-chan is the Yandere."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes. "Sensei, I found someone interesting."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is-.. how did you know she's a girl?"

"..Really? You're asking me that?"

Naruto got a tick mark on his forehead and gave the blind powerhouse a glare. Shaking his head, he calmed himself down. "Her name is Midoriya Izuka. A quirkless girl I met earlier."

"Quirkless? What makes her special then?"

"Her determination.. I see myself in her if I live a normal life.." He said sadly. Kushina walked towards her son and grabbed his hand. "It's okay Naruto-kun.. We'll make up for the years you lost."

Naruto smiled at his mother. "Thanks Kaa-chan."

They both heard Sensei grabbed a piece of paper in his pocket. "Incest, Check.."

" **Sensei..** " Kushina started emitting a deadly aura around her. " **Clench you teeth.** "

* * *

 **Izuka's house**

* **Ding** * * **Dong** *

"Izuka-chan, can you answer the door please?" Her mother told her from the kitchen. Izuka made her way towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, Izuka-chan is it?" A girl dressed in a short blue skirt and pink blouse asked with a smile. She has long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands, and violet colored eyes with white pupils.

Izuka's eyes widened and her cheeks started to blush seeing her without her costume. "M-M-Mount lady?!"

Mount lady smiled and nodded. "That's my super hero name. Call me Kisaki when I'm not in duty."

"H-Hai K-Kisaki-san." She let her in inside the house.

"Can we speak in private?" She asked Izuka who nodded and led her upstairs towards her room.

Kisaki sat on Izuka's bed and smiled. "You really are a fangirl aren't ya?"

Izuka blushed because there's a lot of posters and figurines of pro heroes around her room.

"You must be wondering why I'm here."

Izuka nodded and sat on her computer chair. "I-Is it because of Kitsune-sama?"

"Yes. I decided not to tell the high council and kept it to myself... Honestly, I was scared if I told them about our encounter." Kisaki frowned. She just want someone to talk to about Kitsune. And Izuka is the only girl she could trust.

"I-It's also bothering me also but.. I trust Kitsune-sama." She said with confidence before blushing madly. "I-I-I mean, h-he's a villain y-yet he doesn't give an aura of one."

Kisaki smirked and decided to tease the young girl. "Eeh~ What's this?~ You got a crush on a villain?"

"N-No! I-It's just because he believed in me! He said that I could be a hero!" Izuka defended herself as her face turned in to different shade of reds. "A-And besides.. I-I think he's more attractive to you kisaki-san."

This time, It's Kisaki's turn to blush. "W-What are you talking about?"

"He called you beautiful right?" Izuka pointed out. "He even called you 'Beautiful-chan'."

Kisaki quickly looked around and found Izuka's hero notebook at the table. "C-Can I read that?" She tried to change the topic.

"S-Sure.." Izuka got up from her seat and walked towards the table. "They are only statistics." She said as she handed the notebook to Kisaki. She's pretty embarrassed about her hobby.

"Thanks." Kisaki opened the notebook and a note fell. Curious, she grab the note and read it.

 _If you want to be a hero, you need a quirk. Come see me at this address._

 _ps. If you're smart enough, don't tell anyone about this._

 _-Kitsune_

Both girls eyes widened in shock. Kisaki looked at Izuka who was having an internal conflict. Should she do the right thing and tell the higher ups or trust Kitsune and become a hero.

Kisaki frowned. She too wanted to do the right thing. But she doesn't want to hurt Izuka by not letting her get the chance to become a hero.

"Izuka-chan.."

"B-But.. are am I doing the right thing?" Izuka asked with tears started to form in her eyes.

Kisaki hugged the girl to comfort her. "Don't worry. I'll come with you. I'll protect you and if that Kitsune decides to trick you then I have a back up plan."

* * *

 **Short chapter, but if you guys are interested to read the next one then don't forget to review.**

 **Next chapter will be longer and if you have suggestion, dont hesitate to put it in the reviews!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
